M9
The M9 is fully-automatic assault rifle featured in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Overview It has a higher rate of fire than the other long guns but is slightly weaker. It can be unlocked in Multiplayer for use when the player reaches Level 16. It is the spiritual successor of the M4 from previous Uncharted installments. However, unlike the M4 it is not superior to the AK-47 in all aspects. The M9 is first found in Chapter 5, as a 'bonus' (according to the Official Strategy Guide). After Chapter 5 it is found in the desert chapters as the common long gun. Weapon Mods The M9 comes with MODs in online multiplayer. There are a total of about 7 MODs. They are: * Call Out is available at rank 18 for $10,000. * Scope Zoom is unlocked at rank 20 at a cost of $15,000. * Max Ammo can be used at rank 22 at a price of $25,000. * Reload Speed becomes available at rank 28 and costs $40,000. * Clip Size is unlocked at rank 33 at a price of $60,000. * Blindfire Accuracy can be used at rank 39. * Rate of Fire becomes available at rank 43 at a price of $100,000. Variants Marlowe's M9 Complete the Philosopher's Memory Legendary Treasure Set in Team Death Match. * Jade Tzongkhapa Statue * Jade Eight Emblems Pendant * Ruby Tzongkhapa Statue Reload Speed and Max Ammo mods allow you to carry additional total ammo and reload faster. Flynn's M9 Complete the Priceless Incan Figurines Legendary Treasure Set in Plunder. * Emerald Inca Figurine * Ruby Inca Figurine * Jade Inca Figurine * Lapis Lazuli Inca Figurine Clip Size and Blindfire Accuracy mods permit you to have more bullets in your weapon and less worry about actually hitting a target while aiming. Jade M9 Level up to Rank 75. Clip Size and Reload Speed mods increase the bullets in your chamber and rate at which you can reload. Gold M9 Available from Start. Elf M9 Available via earning Bronze Tournament Ranking. Skull M9 Available via earning Bronze Tournament Ranking. Pogo M9 Special limited Weapon (NO LONGER AVAILABLE) Trumpet M10 Special limited Weapon (NO LONGER AVAILABLE) Trophy Scoring 30 kills with the M9 will unlock the bronze trophy 30 Kills: M9 in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Tips * The M9 is extremely effective in all situations, not counting extreme ranges, but performs best as a general purpose assault/ defense weapon. If being used from cover, the M9 performs well without any boosters. However, if in the open, it works well with Fleet Foot. * It is also good at close range, where one can get in a few shots before finishing their opponent with melee. * At long range, the M9 should be fired in bursts, as the recoil begins to cause more trouble if used for fully automatic fire. * Though its firepower and accuracy is inferior to the AK-47, the M9 has a higher rate of fire and more blindfire accuracy (if the AK has the blindfire accuracy mod, the AK and M9 are on equal footing as far as blindfire). * The Rate of Fire mod greatly decreases accuracy, so it is recommended that you use it in only close ranges, where it will overpower almost all weapons. Design * It's based on the HK416 assault rifle. Ironically, "M9" is actually a designation for a standard sidearm of the US military that the 92FS-9mm pistol is a variant of. Trivia * This gun and G-Mal are frequently used guns on multiplayer as they are versatile. * The M9 appears only in the last few chapters (However, it does appear in London Underground) in the game, whereas its predecessor the M4 appeared in the second half of the previous games * The M9 in singleplayer has rate of fire mod, but recoil doesn't change. * As far the Desert Village map goes, when the sandstorm hits, this gun would also be able to survive such an incident in real life; the U.S. military tested the HK 416, among other guns, in simulated sandstorm conditions, and the HK 416 scored among the highest for least amounts of jams. * As far as assault weapons, the M9 and the AK-47 are opposites, as the M9 trades accuracy and firepower for rate of fire and blindfire accuracy, while the AK trades in rate of fire and blindfire accuracy for accuracy and firepower. * M9 damage is higher in multiplayer. * Despite it only appearing during desert chapters (it does appear in London underground) the trophy 30 kills: M9 can easily be achieved because many enemies are confronted during the chapters. Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception